My First Steps
by Uh-vatar Korra
Summary: After three months of being wheelchair bound, will Korra be healed and able to walk on her own? Or will she have to undergo physical therapy? Will someone be there to help her through this? Summary sucks...sorry. STRICTLY MAKORRA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo. Yes for those who know me I am writing another story. This is strictly MAKORRA. Its an idea I got after book 3 season finale. Yes I have two other stories up but the other Makorra one is almost complete. People please go follow my other newer stories. Feel free to pm me and leave ideas, concerns, complaints, and stuff in the pm or review. Thanks. **

It had been three months. Three months since the final battle with Zaheer. Three months since Jinora received her tattoos. Three months since the metallic poison entered her skin and left her wheelchair bound. Ever since that day, Korra had not been the same. She didn't speak, she didn't eat, she barely slept. Everyone believed that Korra was sad because she couldn't roam the city. But no one really knew the truth and no one would know unless she opened her mouth and told. The chances of her opening up were very slim at this moment in time.

Time. All there was for her was time. Time moved very slow in her world considering all she did was sit by the window. Korra loved the South Pole but her heart was in the city. Her heart was with that certain someone she loved. Korra longed to be with him, but it was just as she said, they don't work. Once again she was back in her special unit. The same unit she spent most of her life in, surrounded by ice and snow walls. She left and found freedom, but now she was back in prison. Master Katara stayed with Korra and watched her daily. Katara tried her best to help mend the broken pieces of bone in Korra's body so she would be able to walk again soon. But each day Katara failed at trying. She tried her best to hide her disappointment from Korra, but it was as if Korra could read her mind. Of course Korra never said anything, but her facial expressions said it all.

Asami came to visit often. Each time she visited she would fix up Korra's hair and give her a little make over. She knew Korra didn't like make up but Asami thought it would help to hide the sadness visible under eyes. Each time she finished she'd hand the mirror to Korra who would simply lay the mirror face down on her lap. Asami would then simply say "You look very pretty." Korra would then pick up the mirror and quickly glance at herself. She would half smile and hand the mirror back to Asami. Korra had to admit Asami was a great friend but she failed to realize one thing. She failed to realize that Korra didn't care about how she looked, she cared about her chances of walking again.

Korra sat by the window of her room in the special unit. Snow was falling slowly from the sky and tears were slowly forming in her eyes.

"_I have a duty to the world, but I can't-" _

Korra's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. Korra didn't even turn around or say come in. A moment later Katara poked her head through the door.

"Korra. You have a visitor."

Korra lifted her head up. Usually Asami just came right in. Korra didn't even turn her head but she did speak.

"Send them in."

Her voice was like a whisper but it still made it to Katara's ears. She was in shock. Korra had not uttered a word in three months. Katara shut the door and walked down the hallway leaving Korra to ponder about the visitor.

"_Who could be here to visit me? Its not Asami. She usually barges in. Its not my father or mother. They would come right in. It can't be one of my master because Katara would address them as such. Who could it be?" _

A moment later the door opened and then closed again. Foot steps followed and then stopped right behind her. Korra looked up in the mirror to see if she could see a reflection of the person. There was not one. Perhaps it was because her room was dark. But as soon as she saw a flame in the window, she knew who came to visit her.

"_Mako." _

Her heart dropped in her chest and she lowered her head again.

"Korra. I know you're not talking to anyone...but I wanted to come and see you."

Mako sat on the side of the bed beside Korra's chair and tried to make out her face with the little flame in his hand. He stared at her hoping she would talk to him, but she didn't.

"Korra..."

No response. Mako sat there for about an hour. Korra didn't even say a word.

"Well if there's anything you need-"

Korra couldn't take it anymore. Him being there was giving her a headache.

"Please...leave."

Her voice was almost a whisper and Mako barely heard her. But instead of respecting her wishes, he stayed seated and asked questions.

"Korra...but why?"

No response.

"I came here to see you and you just want me to leave?"

No response.

"So now you're not going to respond?"

No response.

"What's you're problem with me? Is it-"

For the past three months all she did was hide her anger. She may have moped and acted sad but she never expressed her anger. Over the past three months it swelled up inside of her and now she had someone to channel it towards. But as she spoke she never took her eyes off of the window.

"You came to see me? To see me? Where were you the past three months! This is the first time you've been to visit me in three months Mako! Three Months. And now you're upset because I won't respond to you?"

Mako lowered his eyes in shame knowing what she was saying was true. And he had no excuse. Korra was the woman he loved. Why hadn't he come to visit her earlier? Why had he put her last in his life all of a sudden?

"That's right," Korra said in a whisper, "No response."

Korra's eyes watered and a tear fell down her cheek. Mako saw the streak it made and moved a hand up to her face to wipe it away. But Korra turned her head away.

"Please...leave..."

Mako dropped his hand and looked down. He waited a moment and then he raised his head up and opened his mouth, as if he was going to speak. But he did not. Instead he stood up and walked over to the door. He raised his hand to the knob, but quickly dropped it and walked back over to Korra. He bent down and kissed her cheek. Korra's eyes widened but then lowered again.

"I love you Korra", Mako whispered in her ear.

Mako walked over to the door and out of the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Korra alone. Korra's eyes watered.

"_I love you too Mako." _

_**That's it for this chapter...Please review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I would first like to say...WOW. First chapter got 14 followers...I feel so loved. Anyways...here is chapter two and I hope its better than the first. Please read and review or follow. Thanks. **

Two weeks had passed since Mako came to visit Korra. She had not spoken since. Nor had he visited since. Korra did nothing but think about him for the past two weeks. She thought about what he said and how his lips kissed her cheek. All she could do was wonder, "_Did he really mean it? Does he still love me?" _Each time she would respond with a no and let her heart sink back into her chest. Something good did come out of his unexpected visit though. Korra finally spoke. Which was a start to a brighter future. Not only for her, but for those who suffered right along with her.

Today Korra was lying in her bed on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She was wearing her normal clothes along with her parka because she was cold. It was a cold day in the South Pole. There was a snowstorm moving in. Korra's father was suppose to come and visit her but the storm was very intense, making it hard for him to see where he was walking. Tonraq did call and apologize, stating that he would come visit whenever the storm cleared up. Katara relayed his message to Korra only to receive a look of disappointment in return. Korra understood that it was dangerous to travel in a storm, but at this moment she needed someone to be with her, listen to her, and understand her. Because now, at this moment in time, she was finally ready to open up, ready to talk.

Korra laid in her bed listening to the wind outside of her window. She turned her head to look at the window. It was at a time like this she missed being able to walk over to the window and opening it to let the snow drift in. Korra half smiled as she remembered a storm much like this one when she was young.

"_I remember that day..."_

Korra's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Korra slowly turned her head towards the door.

"Come in."

Korra's eyes lit up when she saw who walked in the door. It was her best friend, Naga.

"Hey girl. I haven't seen you since..." Her voice trailed off as she remembered the past events.

Naga walked over to Korra's bed and laid her head on Korra's legs. She was wanting to be petted but Korra couldn't raise her arms high enough to pet Naga.

"I'm sorry girl. I can't move my arm high enough to pet you."

Naga whined in response to Korra. But it was if she understood Korra's pain. Even though she was not by her owner's side when she was hurt, Naga knew Korra was injured. It was as if she could read her owner's mind. Naga loved Korra and she understood her. So instead of pressuring her, Naga walked from the left side of Korra's bed, past the foot of the bed, to the right side of the bed. Naga laid down on the floor under the window. Korra found Naga's actions very strange but did not question them. Instead she turned her attention back to the open door. She knew someone was still standing there and she knew who it was. It was the same person who had brought Naga to her.

"Thank you...Mako...for bringing Naga home."

At first he did not respond or enter the room. But then after a moment Mako walked in.

"It wasn't a problem. I just know you probably missed her."

Korra turned her head back towards the window and looked at Naga, curled up under the window.

"Yea...I did."

"Well...I don't want to bother you...so I'll leave."

Mako walked out of the door. Korra quickly turned her head back towards the door.

"No. Wait Mako!"

Mako stopped and stood in the hall. He debated whether he should go back in the room. But he didn't have to debate it because he already decided to walk back into the room.

"Listen Korra...I don't want to bother you. Last time I was here...I- we- you-"

"Mako please...listen to me...I want you here...I was just upset that you hadn't come to visit sooner...you weren't there when I needed you..."

Mako walked up to Korra's bed and fell to his knees. He took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"I'm sorry Korra...But I'm here now and I always will be."

Korra smiled. Not a half smile, a real smile. Which made Mako smile.

"Thanks Mako. But we need to talk. I feel like...talking."

Mako's eyes widened. For the past three months Korra didn't speak. But now she wanted to talk? Mako walked out of the room and walked back in with a chair. He set in by her bed and he sat in it. Once again he took her hand in his and rubbed it softly.

"Talk then. I'm listening, I'm all ears."

Korra sighed and began to talk in her normal voice.

"Many people, including my parents and Tenzin, believe that I am sad or depressed because I can't travel the world. But that's not true. I'm depressed because all I do it sit here all day looking out the window. I have no life. I left this prison after seventeen years of being trapped to come right back to it less than two years later. I am suppose to be the Avatar. The person who is suppose to bring balance and peace to the world. But I can't do that. I can barely move. What is my purpose then if I can't fulfill my duties to the world?"

"Korra you are still the Avatar. And besides, Tenzin said he and the new airbenders would help to-"

"I love Tenzin but I know air is not the superior element. He can't fight all the battles and win...He didn't need to cover for me. I don't need time to heal. I need to be training and practicing again."

Mako felt Korra's hand tense up in his. He gave it a small squeeze and kissed it again.

"I know...but at least he's doing what he can."

Korra lowered her eyes and began to mumble.

"Yea...he wouldn't have done that though if it wasn't for me."

Mako didn't hear her last statement so he brought up something she mentioned earlier.

"But why do you need to train and practice if you've already mastered all of the elements?"

Korra sighed once more.

"Because...I first have to re-learn how to walk. After having that poison in my system and being immobile for three months, my legs and my arms have been numb...basically. I have to undergo a process to be able to move again and then I have to retrain myself to bend. Its complicated..."

Korra looked over to Mako who was staring directly into her eyes.

"I understand...so how long would that process take."

"Depends on my body." Korra said without taking her eyes off of him.

"Well...I'll be here for you. To help you through this process."

Korra smiled.

"Thanks Mako-"

Their conversation was interrupted by the openeing of her door. It was Tonraq. He first looked at Korra, then at Mako, then at their hands, then back to Korra. He then noticed the smile on her face and he smiled softly.

"Sorry for interrupting. Take your time."

Mako let go of Korra's hand and stood up.

"No that's okay. I was just leaving."

Tonraq stood at the door and Mako walked towards it.

"Mako wait."

Mako turned back around and saw that Korra was trying desperately to raise her left arm up to reach out to him. It was amazing because she did so. Tonraq's eyes widened. Mako quickly made his way back to Korra. He stood over the side of her bed.

"Yes Korra?"

The left arm Korra had stretched out over her head grabbed Mako's jacket and pulled him down to her level. Mako was face to face with Korra, so close that their lips almost touched.

"You weren't going to say goodbye?"

Korra had her left arm around his neck at this point and she pushed his head down a little bit more so she was able to kiss him. Mako and Korra shared a quick kiss before Mako pulled back and left the room, leaving Tonraq and Korra alone.

"Well I see you're into boys now."

Korra giggled. Her father always had jokes. Tonraq smiled.

"_Now this is what I have missed. Seeing my baby girl happy." _

**AWWWWWWWW. Thanks for the follows and reviews. Keep those up. And um...please review and follow my other story Young and Beautiful. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh My GOSHHHH. Two chapters and 26 followers. Wow...I bet this story can't top my other Makorra story though...that has like 70 followers. Thank you to Abby who said I was a very talented writer...Please read and review or follow or whatever. Thanks. **

A week of happiness. That is how Korra's week had been. Mako was back in Republic City but he did call. However, the phone was in the front room of the little apartment Korra stayed in. So everyday Korra had to call her father over at a certain time to help her into her chair. Of course Tonraq didn't mind doing this if it meant his daughter was happy. Tonraq would push Korra to the front room and over to the phone that sat on the coffee table by the door. Korra would sit there for about five minutes and then it would ring. She would eagerly pick up the phone and say, "Hello?" Once Korra heard, "Hey sweetie," she would motion for her father to leave the room. Tonraq knew his daughter was well of marrying age, but he still didn't want to think that she was talking dirty. But he did as he was told and left the room. He would walk into the small kitchen and sit at the table. The talks between Mako and Korra were so long that Tonraq would fall asleep and wake up just to hear the end of the conversation. Every time the last line was, "I love you too Mako."

Tonraq did feel a little pang in his chest when he heard this. He loved Korra and he was her father. But now, Mako has come back into the picture and taking her love away. Tonraq was honestly scared that Korra wouldn't have that close relationship with him anymore since she had a boyfriend. Was he overreacting though?

Tonraq walked back into the small room. The first thing he noticed was that Korra had her head down staring at the floor. He already knew she was crying. Quickly, he made his way over to Korra and bent down to her level.

"Korra-"

As soon as he started to speak Korra cut him off.

"Please...don't pity me. I'm just..."

Her voice trailed off. Tonraq lowered his eyes. He didn't know what he could possibly do for his daughter. Tonraq knew she was sad that she couldn't leave this prison. Yes it was a nice place, but she lived here for seventeen years with no connection to the outside world. Then after she left, she made friends, became known, and made her mark on the world. Now she's back here, isolated, once again. The difference is that now she has friends, she is known, and the world needs her now more than ever. Tonraq knew exactly how she felt.

"Listen Korra...I know how you feel."

"No, you don't-"

Tonraq this time interrupted his daughter, using a harsher tone.

"The hell I don't."

Korra was a bit surprised when her father responded to her. She looked over at him and saw he was staring at her directly.

"But-"

"Listen to me Korra, listen to me carefully."

Tonraq waited until his daughter lifted her eyes to his eye level. He wanted to make sure she was paying full attention. When he knew he had her attention, he began speaking.

"I know how you feel, I honestly do. But for the past week you have been elated and talkative. Two things you have not been since the fight with Zaheer."

Korra cringed at that name. She didn't want to hear that name or remember that day. It was all too much to handle. Tonraq noticed her expression change and switched to his main point.

"The point is you have come so far mentally-"

Korra made a face at her father who realized he said the wrong thing.

"I-uh-meant to say that you have not been as depressed lately and I don't want you to slip back. Korra...your happiness makes me happy."

Korra looked down at her lap then back to her father. She could tell by the look in his eyes he was being sincere, not just saying this to make her happy.

"So my happiness is important to you?"

"Yes it is."

Korra looked back at the phone and then at her legs.

"So you would do anything to ensure my happiness?"

Tonraq already knew what Korra was trying to hint at. Still, he answered her questions.

"Yes."

"Anything?"

"Yes...anything."

"Then help me get out of this chair and back on my feet."

Tonraq lowered his eyes. Katara was the best healer in the world and even she couldn't help heal Korra. Katara even said that Korra's bones may never heal and that she would be wheelchair bound until death. Of course, Tonraq never mentioned any of this to his daughter. He wanted her to be happy and move on but how could she if she couldn't get out of that chair? Tonraq didn't know how he would do it, but he would find a way.

Korra looked back over to her father who looked very lost in thought. She figured he was debating to go against Katara's wishes and help her or just let her stay in her chair, where he knew she was safe. Finally, after moments of silence, Tonraq stood up. Korra's eyes followed him, awaiting his answer. Tonraq then bent over and whispered into his daughter's ear, "I'll do whatever it takes. You will get out of this chair, I promise."

**Ooo so she's getting out of the chair soon...yay. Please review and or follow this story. Sorry this chapter sucked and was short...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews...sorry there was no Makorra last chapter. This chapter should make up for it though. And...33 followers? Wow. Anyways please read, review, or follow. And sorry this chapter will start out vague. **

"So would you be willing to help me?"

Tonraq was sitting on a stool by the door of Korra's little apartment. He was actually on the phone with a close friend of his. Tonraq did not want to discuss anything with anyone about his plan for Korra until he was sure he could pull it off. The only reason he discussed it with his friend was because she was the only one who had the materials he needed. He was only able to talk at the apartment because Korra was asleep and her door, shut. Just to be sure, he talked in a low tone.

"I'm not sure if I would be able too Tonraq. I'm not a doctor."

"No but you are very goal oriented. You get stuff done."

"And I have been for thirty years."

Tonraq chuckled.

"Yes I know. But back to the question at hand...Will you help me?"

There was a long pause, followed by a sigh on the other end.

"I'm still not sure if I can help...but I'll do anything for Korra."

Tonraq smiled warmly and exhaled deeply.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. But I hope you have this all worked out. I don't want to promise something and not be able to deliver."

"Ahh. Don't worry. I have a plan."

"Oh?"

"Yes...Phase 1 involves your number one..."

…...

Tonraq ended his call about ten minutes later. He carefully crept into Korra's room only to find her awake. He hoped she had not accidentally overheard his conversation. Tonraq's hopes were not in vain.

Korra turned her head to notice her father standing by the door of her room. She was still half asleep but she faked a smile. Korra even raised her left arm and tried to motion for her father to come closer. Tonraq did as he was told and walked closer to the bed.

"Daddy when did you get here?"

Tonraq was relieved when she asked this question. It made him realize she didn't hear a word.

"I've been here for awhile. I was actually coming to tell you that I am going to be leaving this evening."

Korra may have been half asleep but she clearly heard what was said. Her facial expression changed from one of happy to worried.

"You can't leave...not now..."

Tonraq noticed the worry in her voice and actions. He quickly bent down to her level and rubbed her forehead.

"Yes. I have to leave. But don't worry. Someone will be here to stay with you while I'm gone. Perhaps for a week or two."

Korra sighed and lowered her head. Even though she didn't want to be treated as helpless or waited on, she really wanted her father to stay and wait on her. She couldn't really understand why she felt this way, but she just did. The person that was going to stay with her would probably be a member of the White Lotus. Korra then remembered they don't travel alone, there would be at least two. She became angered at the thought. All they did was baby her and overreact to every little noise or sound they heard. Hopefully, her father would not leave her with them. But if not them, then who? Korra didn't even have a chance to ask. Before she knew it, he kissed her forehead, and left out the door.

"Well damn."

…...

Clean, clean and neat was the office. Everything in order, papers in drawers, just as it always is. No paperwork meant it was a good day.

She had just gotten off the phone with Tonraq, a man she claimed to be a good friend. She always said, "Any time you need help, you can always call me." But she never truly meant it. Who knew that he would actually have a crazy plan to try and get his daughter walking again and put her as the main one to make Korra's dream come true? Never before had so much been laid upon her shoulders, nonetheless her heart. Honestly, she did sympathize with Korra's pain. So much hope, so many dreams, so many goals, all crushed by a group claiming to love chaos.

It was noon and the plan had officially begun. Doing as she was told, the woman walked out of her office only to stand on the red carpet of the next room. Two desks on each side, facing the walkway. All men were busy with work to bother looking up. She didn't have to walk far, only about three feet. She stopped right in front of his desk, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. A moment later the young man slowly looked up from his work at his boss.

"Pack your bags. I'm sending you on a mission."

…...

Korra laid in bed, awaiting the arrival of this person who was going to watch her. She needed to make sure they would be here by the time Mako called so she could talk to him. She was going to tell him about her father leaving and her being baby sat by someone. Then they would just talk. Korra didn't mind talking to Mako. He listened and even responded to her. Her father did also but sometimes he would fall asleep in the middle of her boring story. Korra would then smile, lay back and nap as well. As Korra thought, the more tired she became. Eventually she fell asleep. She then woke about seven hours later just to see the last of the orange sun for the day. She then felt a pang in her heart and began to panic.

"I-I -I missed his call."

"No you didn't."

That voice, she knew that voice. Korra turned her head towards the door and saw a figure standing there. Her heart began to beat rapidly and she couldn't help but smile.

"Mako."

The figure moved out of the shadow and into the little light that was present in her room. It was indeed Mako. Korra reached out her left arm and motioned for him to come closer. Mako did as he was told and moved closer to Korra. He was about an inch away from her reach when he felt the ground shift beneath him, causing him to fall on top of Korra. Mako raised his head up just a little bit to see Korra's wicked grin. Mako couldn't help but to wink and stand back up. This time he bent over Korra and carefully placed his lips on Korra's. He gave her a quick kiss and then stood back up. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but he remained silent. Instead, Korra asked a question.

"Mako why are you here?"

"Well...didn't you hear? I'm staying with you for the next week or so."

**Okay not that much makorra...sorry. Sorry bout this chapter..its...retarded. I was very tired writing this. But how bout that two weeks? Korra and Mako? Alone? Yea...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so a few announcements. First if you have not heard, book 4 starts October 3rd. It doesn't look like any of this is going to happen but that's okay...its my story and I love it. Third (SPOILER) Korra gets a haircut so that will be added into this story. Lastly, 42 followers? This story must be good for only four chapters. Please read and review and or follow. Oh and it is the same day. **

"Mako why are you here?"

"Well...didn't you hear? I'm staying with you for the next week or so."

Korra eyes widened when she heard this. Actually, she wasn't sure she even heard him correctly. Then she realized she had. But then she began to think. The more she thought, the more questions came to mind. Then she looked back up at Mako who was watching her carefully. Then she looked back down. After moments of silence, Korra finally spoke.

"So...my father sent you to stay with me?"

Mako's face changed from one of calmness to one of worry. When Korra didn't hear a response from her man, she looked up and stared at him firmly.

"Well?"

"Uh...I...uh...um..."

Mako stuttered and even choked at times while trying to find the words to answer her question. Korra then raised an eyebrow and decided that she was not suppose to know something. She figured her father was up to something and Mako was in on it. Even though she had just awakened, Korra was extremely tired, therefore leaving her in no position to interrogate Mako. Instead, she laid back and sighed deeply.

"Its okay Mako. I don't care. I'm just...tired."

Mako's face changed back to seriousness and he quickly went to Korra's side. He bent down and stroked her cheek.

"Well get some rest. I'll be here if you need me."

Korra was already half asleep. Her answers were muttered and quiet.

"I love you Korra."

Mako knew he wasn't going to receive an audible response from Korra but still he spoke the true words of his heart. Then, before standing up Mako kissed her cheek. Mako then walked out of the room and carefully shut the door behind him.

"Sweet dreams."

…...

_Chains. Korra awoke only to find herself bound by chains suspended in the air. She looked around and noticed there were emerald crystals surrounding her. Then she looked down in front of her only to see three. The deadliest of them all, Zaheer. _

"Zaheer," she murmured.

_Suddenly all she saw was air swirling around her head. In front of her was Zaheer. He was speaking of something which she could barely hear. Then she felt a heaviness in her chest, as if she was struggling to breathe. Then she noticed her breath was leaving her body, being bent out of her. This was it she was going to die. _

"ZAHEER!"

Korra's dream and remembrance of the past triggered the Avatar State to protect her. Her eyes lit up and her arms and legs stretched. In the past three months she was not able to move her legs or her arms, but now she was. Mako overheard all of the commotion in Korra's room and quickly rushed to her door. As soon as he opened it he was hit with a gust of wind that forced him back against the wall. Mako quickly recovered and looked in the door of her room. What he saw scared him. Korra was bent down on her left knee, with her right leg stretched out. Her hands were pressed against the floor. Her eyes lit, hair flying, and each element was swirling in a sphere around her. Mako knew she was in the Avatar State, but he was afraid she would attack him not knowing who he was. Quickly he thought of a way to calm her down.

"KORRA!"

As soon as he yelled her name she looked up and gazed at him. She seemed to be looking him over, as if finding a way to take him out. Mako's eyes widened with fear.

"KORRA PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

Korra's neck snapped back immediately after he said her name. Fire built up in her lungs, burning her chest as it passed through esophagus and came roaring out of her mouth. The flame itself was large and stretched out towards Mako. It was only an inch away from his face. Mako then fell to the floor and crawled through the doorway of her room. This time he did not speak. Still the flames roared from her mouth as he made his way to her. Of course he was crawling under the flames and she was not able to see him. But when he finally reached her sphere, he realized he couldn't break it to even get to her. It was a strong, protective barrier and it would hurt him if he tried to reach through. So he did the only thing he could do. Once again he called her name, only this time in a whisper. He was hoping that she wouldn't hear him, but that her heart would.

"Korra. Please..."

Mako closed his eyes and laid his head on the floor. The heat along his back was very painful and he didn't know how much more he could take. Once again he whispered her name.

"Korra."

Just that name, along with that voice, triggered something within her. Remembrance.

_She looked up and all she saw was a face, his face. He seemed to be focused on something within the distance. She also looked down and realized they were moving, and he was carrying her. Then suddenly he stopped and she fell onto the floor. It took her a moment to recover and when she did, she saw his head bent back and the strange man in the mask lowering his thumb to his head. Anger and fear took control of her thoughts and actions. _

"_MAKO!" _

Mako suddenly didn't feel anymore heat on his back. He looked behind him just enough to see if the flames had stopped. They had. Mako then carefully turned his head back around, only to be startled. Korra was sitting in front of him, looking down upon him with her lit eyes. Her hair had fallen down around her shoulders once again. She was no longer dangerous but she still was in the avatar state. If he wasn't careful, he could accidentally set her off and then he would really feel the heat. Mako slowly sat up in front of her. He then reached his hand out and touched her cheek. She just stared at him with lit eyes. He realized that it would take a little more to get her out of the avatar state.

"Korra. Korra its me. Its Mako. Listen. You are fine. You are safe. Its just me and you, you and me. No one else is here."

He said each sentence slowly so that she would understand what he was saying. After about a minute, Korra's eyes flickered like a light switch, and then they turned to their normal shade of blue. Korra sighed and fell forward. Mako caught her and she laid against his chest. After moments of silence she spoke.

"Mako...what happened? How come were on the floor?"

Mako rubbed Korra's back in a circular motion. He realized she didn't remember a thing. That also meant he would never know how the avatar state was triggered. Mako just sighed.

"Its a long story."

**Ooooooooo. Please review and follow or whateves. Tell me anything you would like for me to add to this story/ next chapter. Oh yea next chapter is about Tonraq and best friend. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the late update. I have been really busy lately. This chapter has no Makorra whatsoever, just letting you know. I also am now a Beta...so if you would like me to be your Beta you can pm me...Anyway here is chapter 6.**

Warm. The city was warm and inviting. People walking up and down the street were chatty and bubbling with excitement. There was a slight breeze that blew through his long locks of brown as he walked down the long, narrow sidewalks of the city. Everyone he walked by seemed to stop and move out of the way. Some women smiled and hoped he would look their way, but he did not. He kept his eyes focused on the path in front of him.

The man walked for about ten minutes. Then he stopped at the bottom step of a building. He looked up and saw the statue of the great Toph, the one who invented metal bending and opened her own school to teach this new skill to others. He had much respect for her, and her daughters as well. The man lowered his head and then proceeded up the steps and into the door. Once inside he looked around, hoping to find the person he was looking for without drawing attention to himself. But it was too late.

"Its Chief Tonraq," many whispered.

"_Attention...I hate attention." _

Tonraq shook his head and walked up to the desk located at his right. There sat a woman in uniform. She appeared to be busy talking to someone on the phone. From what he overheard, he knew it had nothing to do with business.

"Excuse me."

The woman didn't even look up.

"Excuse me."

Still the woman did not look up. Tonraq became very irritated. Instead of yelling at the young woman, he simply reached his arm over the desk and laid it on top of the phone. When he realized she did not see his hand, he simply inhaled, then exhaled. As he exhaled the phone became nothing but ice. The ice crept down from the top to the bottom, and then crept towards the wire. It slowly crept up the wire and to the rest of the phone.

"Hello? Hello? Xang?"

The woman then looked at the hone and realized it was covered in ice. Slowly she lifted her eyes only to see the smirk on his face.

"So, you were talking to Xang?"

The woman shook her head slowly and swallowed hard. This man was the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and she knew by his tone, he had been trying to get her attention for some time. If she was reported, she knew she would be fired.

"Well that's interesting...But I could keep this a secret. Would you like that?"

The woman shook her head eagerly.

"Well if you would show me to the Chief's office, I could keep this quiet."

"Yes sir."

The woman quickly got up and walked around the desk. She then motioned for Tonraq to follow her. Quickly she led him down a narrow, metal, dim lit hall. At the end was a door. It read "Beifong". The woman turned to Tonraq, bowed, and left as quickly as she led him here. Tonraq knocked on the door only to here "Don't bother me, I'm on break!" He grinned and turned the knob. The door appeared to be unlocked. In turn, he opened the door and walked into the room. It was also dimly lit, and small. About five feet in front of him sat a very clean desk. It seemed as paperwork never touched it. And then there was her chair. Her dark, leather chair. The back faced him. At the top he saw her dark, silver hair. He smiled and thought back for a moment. But his thoughts of the past were interrupted.

"I told you not to bother me. Why did you come in? Do you not understand the meaning of the word break?"

Tonraq smiled and shook his head.

"But you were expecting me. I thought you would want me to come in."

Her eyes widened and her heart stopped. She slowly turned around in her chair only to see that he was here.

"Tonraq."

"Hi Lin."

Lin got up from her chair and walked over to Tonraq. She studied him closely, looking him up and down. Tonraq remained silent during this time. Lin then walked over to the door and made sure it was completely shut and locked. She then walked back over to Tonraq and stood in front of him.

"Okay Chief, let's get to work."

…...

"Korra you have to eat!"

"You can't force me to!"

Korra was sitting up in her bed, with her arms crossed, and pouting. A tray with a warm bowl of noodles laid upon her lap. Mako was siting beside her bed trying to get her to eat. It was obvious that Korra's strength in her arms had came back and Mako was trying his best to keep her strength up.

"Listen Korra, I didn't slave over a hot stove to be told that your not going to eat!"

"Well no one told you to slave over a hot stove!"

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply.

"Baby listen. I love you and I see that you are getting your strength back. I want you to be able to keep that strength. The only way to do that is to eat."

Korra uncrossed her arms and stopped pouting. She then looked over at Mako and noticed he seemed to be very worried about her. Mako looked Korra in the eyes and took her hand in his.

"Please eat. For me. For you. For your strength."

Korra moved her hand out of his and laid it upon his cheek.

"I will."

Mako smiled.

"Okay go ahead-"

"On one condition."

Mako's smile turned to a frown.

"Korraaa."

"Come on it's not that bad."

Mako rolled his eyes.

"Fine what is it?"

"You have to promise that you will stop treating me like a child."

Korra smiled as she spoke. Mako in turn mumbled and lowered his head.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Korra then picked up her sticks and began eating her noodles.

**Soooo...I lied there was Makorra! Follow this, follow my other stories, follow me, favorite this, favorite that...yea you get the point. But if you think I'm a pretty good writer and need a Beta...I'm available at the moment. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. Keep following as well. It helps me know how many people like this story. And someone did ask about Senna...Welp she is in this one. And I also added a twist to Lin and Tonraq. Its just my opinion on the two so don't get mad about it. I'm also a Beta if you need one, I'm up for grabs. Oh and this chapter continues right after last chapter. **

"So you traveled all this way to tell me something you could have told me over the phone?"

Lin and Tonraq were sitting in her dimly lit office. Lin was standing by her window to the left, peeking out the blinds as they talked. Tonraq was sitting in her leather chair, facing her back the whole time they talked.

"I couldn't. Too many people listening over the lines."

Lin smirked.

"If I didn't know better I would say you came to visit me..." Her voice trailed.

"Maybe you're right Chief. Maybe I did come to see you."

"Figures...But now you know what its like."

Tonraq raised a brow in question.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what its like being on the top. Its lonely."

"Yes your right."

"But you're not really lonely are you? You have your wife or whatever you call her."

"Yes that may be true but she doesn't really understand me. I'm Chief of my tribe and no one helps me or understands the pressures I undergo."

"Well..." her voice trailed, "I understand you..."

Lin turned around and walked over to Tonraq. He reached out his hand for her but instead she walked past him and to the back of the chair. She turned and placed her lips close to his ear.

"Even then I understood you. Tonraq what I said was true, and you were a fool for believing everyone else."

Lin then stood up and walked to her door. Tonraq got up as well but stood next to the chair.

"Lin, listen. I know we had a problem in the past but I told you how I felt and I was being honest. I know I listened to Tenzin and them, and yes I'll admit I was wrong but please-"

"I don't know if I can help you Tonraq. You made this trip for nothing."

"Yes you can Lin. Please, don't help Korra because of our past-"

"No Tonraq I can't do it. I can't work with you on this around you. If I can't do that, then how can we do this?"

Tonraq lowered his head.

"When you figure it out. You know where to find me."

With that Lin left, leaving Tonraq alone in her office.

"I'll give her time. Looks like Mako will be staying with Korra longer than expected."

…...

Korra and Mako. Mako and Korra. Their names seemed to flow like the words of a love song. It had been three days since his first arrival, and they had been spending every moment together. Mako cooked, cleaned, and cared for Korra like she was a child. They also laughed, joked, played, and even had their loving moments as a couple. Some nights Mako would lay in the bed next to Korra and lay his head on her chest so she could ran her fingers through his hair. Each day had been filled with joy and love. But today was not one these days for the couple.

Mako was sitting in the chair next to Korra's bed. She had just finished her noodles.

"These were great Mako. I'm actually glad you did make me eat."

"See I told you."

"Well...can you make me some more?" Korra asked as she batted her eyes.

Mako playfully rolled his in return and smiled.

"I don't know...I might..."

"You might? I'm hungry." Korra playfully pouted.

"Alright I will...if I can get a kiss."

"Your so childish Mako."

"But you love me."

"I know."

Mako stood up and bent over Korra. Mako lowered his head and placed his lips on hers. He kissed her once and raised up just enough to see her smile. He smiled as well and placed his lips on hers once again. This time the kiss was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. The couple separated and turned to see Senna standing in the doorway. Mako grabbed the bowl from Korra and walked to the door.

"Oh please don't leave because of me."

"Oh no that's fine. I have to make Korra some more noodles."

Mako smiled only to earn a fake one in return. Something was up and Senna obviously was ticked off about it.

Senna walked into the room and shut the door behind her. Korra watched as her mother entered the room. She seemed off. She also didn't great her daughter with the love of a mother. Instead she began interrogating her.

"Korra have you seen your father? Did he leave already? If so when? Where? And why?"

Korra raised a brow at her mother. Korra didn't know anything. How was she suppose to answer her mother?

"Um...dad left like three days ago. I'm not sure where or why he went. But he said it was important."

Senna's facial expression changed and she put on a smile.

"Well that's nice I guess. I wish he would have taken me along with him. But its probably Chief duties you know?"

Korra stared strangely at her mother. Her mom had never spoke so strangely before. Korra figured something was up, but didn't question it.

"Um...yea..."

There was a knock at the door, followed by Mako entering with a hot bowl of noodles. He carefully walked it to Korra. He then quickly walked back out of the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving the two alone.

"Well...enough about your father. Are you doing okay?"

"Well yea...Mako's been here taking care of me."

Senna sighed.

"That's love for ya."

Korra blushed.

"Yea...I think so..."

"So you love him?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Senna smiled at her daughter.

"I once was in your shoes. I was in love with a guy."

"Then what happened?"

"We got married."

"Oh...so are you saying maybe..."

"No I am not saying that. I'm just telling you what happened to me."

"But do you ever think..."

It was funny how they finished each other sentences and read each others minds. It was as if they were twins. This was how a mother daughter relationship was suppose to be. For the rest of the night they talked and laughed and talked about future events. The subject of her father never came up and neither did the subject of her mother's strangeness earlier in the day...

**Sorry I know this chapter sucked...my bad. I was very tired. Also will Korra find out why her mom was acting strange? What happened between Lin and Tonraq? Will Korra and Mako stop being adorable? Find out in the next chapters...And please review or follow, it helps. **


End file.
